


love i

by littleboxes



Series: jatp tumblr fills [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship/Love, Gen, Male Friendship, POV Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), platonic cuddling but also they're walking down the street
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/littleboxes
Summary: for "i love you" prompt #28:When I am dead
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: jatp tumblr fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988869
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	love i

He can still hear the echoes of Luke’s guitar in the air and he’s not out of breath but if he were alive he would be, and Reggie’s half-walking, half-skipping down the street with two of his best friends- who are _dorks_ , who summon their guitars and sing with him on the beach just to cheer him up, because they’re _dorks_ and his best friends- pressed up against his shoulders.

He’s happier than any other point he can remember since they fell back into the studio, and he says, “I love you guys,” with his head on Alex’s shoulder an arm around Luke and it feels like breathing.

“Love you too man,” Luke says, giving him a hug by somehow squishing even closer for a second, and even though the edge of his guitar presses into Reggie’s side, he doesn’t mind.

Alex doesn’t say anything but a quiet, “yeah, yeah,” under his breath, but Reggie can hear his smile, and when he turns his head he can see it, and he gives Alex a shove and Alex shoves back, and then Reggie shoves him back harder because that just can’t _stand_ , and then Alex shoves him _back_ , and then they’re lying in a pile on top of Luke who is yelling about his guitar, and Alex yells back “your guitar is made of air and so are you!” and Reggie just laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> see @reggiesnecklace


End file.
